The present invention relates to a bracelet. More particularly, it relates to a bracelet for watches.
Bracelets, particularly bracelets for watches are known in the art and widely utilized. There are bracelets which are used for decoration purposes and include a spiral spring. Such a bracelet is more convenient to put on and to put off than a non-stretchable bracelet. It, however, possesses the disadvantage in the fact that such a bracelet catches hairs on an arm and causes painful feeling. There are also bracelets which have a spiral spring with preliminarily stretched coils. They are not widely used because their supporting surface is small and their appearance is not attractive as a result of gaps between the coils.